One In A Million
by kaiilyn23
Summary: Most people arrange flowers, playdates, carpools, & book clubs, but not Haley James & Nathan Scott's parents. They have arranged a marriage for their youngest children, their youngest children who have yet to find love. Will they find love in each other?


**A/N: Hi guys, so I'm here with a new story... I realize that you're waiting for an update on Get Off Your High Horse, Lady... and I promise you it's coming. But my update got interrupted when I thought of a new Naley story. I know there's been lots of stories about arrangement marriages already, but I'm adding my own twist, I promise. But if you find it's too similar then please let me know and I'll scrap the idea. I hope you enjoy this story though, please let me know whether you like it or not!  
An update for Get Off Your High Horse, Lady will be coming soon, hopefully no later than this weekend. I've just been swamped with school since I went back last week and I haven't updated in a long time since I went on vacation at the end of August until early early September. This story will be updated less often then GOYHHL (yup, awesome abreviation,) because I intend to make the chapters longer for this one, plus I feel that since GOYHHL was my first story it should really be my first priority. Thank you all so much for my awesome reviews, by the way... I seriously cannot believe I have over a hundred now! You guys are too amazing! Anyway I'll stop here and actually let you read, but once again let me know what you think!**

She angrily paced around her bedroom, occasionally looking out the window to see her talking to _him_. Haley James was furious, no, she was beyond furious, she was pissed off to the max. Her mother treated her like she was two and didn't have a say in anything. "The bitch is blind and deaf," Haley muttered, still pacing furiously. All she wanted was a little respect from her mother, she was almost nineteen years old, she was an adult for Christ's sake. But some how, her parents still controlled her and judged her for every "wrong" choice she made. For example, Haley made a personal choice not to go to university, mainly because she knew that her parents would not approve. Haley contemplated going to Stanford in California, but realized that university just wasn't for her. Her aunt was a record producer in New York City and always told Haley that she was welcome to work there. Over the years, she had taught Haley lots about working in the studio and working with the bands. Haley had a beaming passion for music, listening and creating, and knew one day when her parents finally decided to let go that she would most definitely take up the kind offer.

"Haley, come down here!" Ordered her mother, Lydia James from downstairs. "Nathan is here."

Haley was definitely not in the mood to meet her arranged, future husband. Yup, that's right, her parents went as far as arranging their daughter's marriage. She had never met Nathan before and she didn't know much about him either. All she knew was that Lydia and Jimmy, her parents, were longtime friends of his parents, Dan and Debra Scott. She vaguely remembered them coming over for dinner (without Nathan,) and discussing their childrens futures. They seemed nice enough, except Haley had to admit that Dan scared her a little bit. She was rarely frightened by anything or anyone, but Dan Scott knew how to scare her. Haley just hoped that Dan didn't make things too difficult, because that's the last thing she needed. She hoped that for Nathan too, because they were supposedly going to be "together forever". Haley's response to the situation was, "Fuck my life. Shoot me, please." And it had pretty much remained the same since. She assumed that Nathan was probably feeling pretty similar. Or she hoped. Because if he was all over the arrangement, then she was most definitely screwed. But knowing men, particularly young men, she knew Nathan wouldn't be the happiest man on the planet.

After a few minutes of tidying up her appearance, Haley finally trudged down the stairs. She was greeted by a tall, handsome, raven haired blue eyed man, dressed in a classy dark button up shirt and formal black pants. He smiled softly, causing Haley to blush. She definitely wouldn't get tired of the face, that was for sure. She finally cleared her throat and spoke up. "Hi, I'm Haley. You must be Nathan." Duh.

"Hey Haley, it's really nice to finally meet you." She was definitely going to like this guy, hot, _and _a gentleman. _Score._

"You know Haley, Nathan is a lawyer. When you two get married, you'll be living in New York." Lydia commented, realizing all they were really doing was intensely staring at each other. "Haley never went to university," Lydia added harshly.

Haley rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Aunt Claire never went and she makes twenty million a year at least. So don't be so judgemental over my decision, mother."

"When did I say that I was judging you, sweetie?" Her mother plastered a fake smile over her face, causing Haley to groan.

"Lets spare Nathan sanity and not talk about it anymore." Haley said, looking over to Nathan who was standing awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Try living with us, I feel horrible for my brother and sister." Nathan chuckled. "Anyway, lawyer, impressive. At least there's something for my mom to be proud of me for. Well she'll more be proud of herself for arranging it, but you get it."

Nathan smiled. "I get it, trust me I do." The two were now alone, Lydia had run out to get some things from Whole Foods and Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couches, trying to get to know each other. "And don't worry, I don't care that you didn't attend university. If my parents hadn't filled out the applications for me and basically forced me to go, I wouldn't have gone either. I don't personally think it makes you less intelligent than anybody else. University isn't for everybody."

_Wow, thank God, finally someone who understands besides my friends. _Haley thought to herself. She was thankful that Nathan wasn't an asshole to her, and that he seemed to respect her. "So... this is a little weird, right? An arranged marriage? I'll admit when my mom told me I wanted someone to shoot me. You know how most little girls dream about their weddings and their "Prince Charming's"? That was _never _me, not once. When people starting playing house I was like, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Thank God for South Park." Haley rambled a little bit, but Nathan didn't seem to mind.

Nathan was enjoying Haley's company actually. At first he thought she'd be some stuck up Daddy's Girl, but Haley seemed downed to earth and very independent, plus she was definitely the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. He could tell they were in similar family situations, he knew that Haley's parents were controlling, obviously if they arranged a marriage for her. His parents were the exact same way, more his father than his mother. "Yeah, it is a little weird. And did you catch the part about moving to New York? I'm really sorry about that, I know you'll probably be upset, leaving your friends here and all. If there was anything I could do to change it, I would."

Haley was definitely impressed. "Yeah, I did. But it's actually not that big of a deal for me. I make friends, quick, and I have friends there in fact. And my aunt owns a record label in New York and actually has always offered me jobs there, so that would work out perfectly. I'll be happy, don't worry."

"Oh, thank God. I really worry that you'll be unhappy Haley, I mean this marriage obviously isn't what you wanted, and if I could make it not happen I would. Not because of you, but for you. And if you ever need anything, just let me know." Nathan was making Haley's heart race, she just couldn't get over how sweet he was. Most of her guy friends were complete pigs, only caring about getting into girls pants. But Nathan was different, and she loved that about him already.

"Thanks Nathan, I really appreciate that. It's reassuring." Haley told him as she took a sip of water that her mother had placed down earlier. "I doubt you'll need anything from me, but if you do, then just ask."

"So, I guess we should get to know each other right? I'm twenty six, and I'm a lawyer. Don't worry, I'm not as big as a liar as everyone thinks I am."

Haley smiled, she remembered her friends used to tease her other friend, Elisha, because her father was a lawyer and to them at the time, was just a liar. "I feel like a baby, because I'm only eighteen, almost nineteen. That's legal right lawyer?"

"Yes, it is." Nathan chuckled. "You're eighteen so you're legally considered an adult. Where we are right now, North Carolina obviously, it's legal if you're sixteen, but we're heading back to New York eventually so back to eighteen. I don't care about your age, just because you're younger than me doesn't mean you're any less of a person, or less important or equal."

"Oh my God, you're so cool." Haley gasped, then shared a laugh with Nathan. "I think this thing is going to work, considering you're not an asshole."

"You're not so bad yourself," Nathan replied, "and you're not a bitch, so yeah this is definitely going to work."

"So... when's the wedding? All my mom told me was that I was getting married, and that was final. She didn't trust my judgement in men so she decided to go ahead and pick herself... considering who she married, I was a little hesitant, but I think she did pretty good."

Nathan let out a loud laugh at the comment about who her mother married, thinking the exact same about his own mother. Dan Scott wasn't really the nicest guy there was, he was probably one of the most cruel and vile men on earth. Nathan had learned to be a gentleman from his father, because he used his father as someone he _didn't _want to become. "I haven't really thought about a specific date. I know our parents kind of want it to happen soon, but I vote that we get to know each other for a few months and then get married. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

"In normal situations, yes."

"This definitely isn't exactly a normal situation." Nathan reminded her as she nodded her head. "We may say this is going to work now, but we both know there will be a point where we'll be frustrated and tired of everything. But I promise Haley, I will do my best to make this as nice and easy as possible for you."

"That's what she said." Haley smirked, Nathan jokingly slammed his fist down on the table. He usually said things that sounded dirty when he really didn't mean it that way, and his friends always got him with "that's what she said". "But I understand what you're saying, Nathan. This will take effort, a lot of effort. The first little while will be easy but then it'll obviously get harder. I promise to take Midol each month so that you don't have to deal with severe PMS."

"You're just a big joker, aren't you?" Nathan accused her as he smiled at her comment. He knew they would get along quite well, even if their "relationship" had it's ups and downs. He hoped to start off as friends, and slowly make their way up. She was a truly beautiful girl, intelligent and definitely a little beyond her years. He could see himself with her, and he loved it. "Here, give me your phone so I can give you my number so we can stay in touch without our parents initiating anything. I'm around all the time, the only people I know here are my parents... they're not much fun. Call me any time and we can hang out. I do have to go back to New York at some point, but not for long."

Haley willingly gave him her phone, and watched as he put his number in. She knew she'd probably be using the number quite a bit, whether her parents asked her to or not. She liked Nathan a lot, he was handsome and a gentleman, and that was hard to find. She knew that she'd definitely be in good hands with him. "I'm around most of the time, I try getting a job and my mom keeps shooting me down and telling me that I can't do shit without college. She has no idea how wrong she is, but there's nothing I can do. I'm literally in prison here. I'm an adult, yet I don't have any control whatsoever over my life."

Nathan felt bad for Haley. At least his parents let loose a little once he graduated and turned eighteen; they never fully let go, the arranged marriage was proof of that, but they let him do what he wanted with his life and go out whenever he wanted. He owned his own home and he paid his own bills. Haley wasn't even allowed to fend for herself, her parents deemed full control over her. "I promise you, that'll change Haley. Once we're married what can they really do?"

"You'd be surprised," Haley told him, "but I really hope you're right, about it changing and all. It seemed to have changed a little bit for my older brother and sister. But then again, my parents never controlled them like they control me. It's so weird. It's like I'm the "failure" out of the three or something. They never arranged marriages for Quinn and Jordan, they never arranged shit for them except for carpools. They did things for them, but in the nice parent-like way, not the forced or controlling way."

"I'm really sorry, Haley. That totally blows."

"Yeah, but hopefully things will get better like you said."

The pair talked for hours, until Lydia finally arrived home. Nathan realized that he should probably get going, since he'd been there for four hours and Haley was probably wanting to get back to her normal life. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Haley. Very nice to see you again Mrs. James. Call me anytime, Hales."

"Bye Nathan," Haley smiled. Nathan made her feel better; he was comforting, genuine, and he _respected _her, which was something she definitely appreciated. He treated her normally, and equally, not like she was two like her parents did. "I like him, mom. I can't wait to move out of here."

With that, Haley retreated to her bedroom and logged onto Facebook to talk to her friends. She scrolled through her list of online friends, thankful to see the one friend she really wanted to talk too's name listed as online.

**Me  
**Hey, you there? Guess who I just met.

**Peyton  
**you know it. oh shit, seriously!

**Me  
**Yup.

**Peyton  
**was he a total douchebag? self centered? egotistical?

**Me  
**Surprisingly, no, not at all. He's 100% different then how I thought he would be. He was sweet, genuinely caring, and he promised me that life would be better after the wedding. And guess what? You know what, screw making you ask what, he lives in New York so I'm moving to New York.

**Peyton  
**OMG SERIOUSLY! HALEY THIS IS AMAZING. (all of it!)

**Me  
**I know Peyt! I can't wait to see you and Rachel. Nathan was really sweet about the news about the move, too. He obviously didn't know I have amazing friends and family in New York so he was really sympathetic. And by the way, I think I might take the job at the label, therefore that means I'll get to see even more of you.

**Peyton  
**YES! and Hales, that's great. i'm really happy for you!

**Me  
**Well I just can't wait to move to New York and see you. I almost asked Nathan to take me there tonight, but that would seem just a little bit creepy. Who knows, we'll see what happens. I'm gonna try and find him on Facebook, the stalker I am lol

**Peyton  
**hahah I totally would have. lol do itttt. i have to go tho, Dave has to go out.

**Me  
**Haha. Okay, first of all I cannot believe you named your dog after Dave Grohl or whatever his name is, and second of all I love you lots and I'll talk to you later!

**Peyton  
**buh bye!

_Peyton is now offline._

Peyton Sawyer had been with Haley through everything, the good and the bad. She had comforted her friend during their high school years when things were the worst with her parents, and she was there for her when her sister left, meaning that Haley was the last James child in the house and had to deal with her parents by herself. Peyton had moved to New York immediately after high school graduation, with their other best friend Rachel Gatina. Peyton worked at Haley's aunt's record label, she started off as an intern but quickly made progress and got promoted to a producer. Not full time, but eventually she hoped to be. She was only nineteen and she was thankful that Haley's aunt, Mona, had even let her work there considering she didn't have much background experience.

Peyton and Rachel insisted that Haley move to New York with them instead of staying with her God awful parents, and that was the plan. Until Haley's parents smooshed their plans, and told Haley that if she dared move out then she would deeply regret it. Usually threats wouldn't work with Haley, but she knew that her parents meant it, so she stayed back. Haley even went as far as telling her parents she'd try out NYU, but they wouldn't have it. The girls were all disappointed, but knew that Haley would join them someday. And now, thanks to Nathan, she could. Of course that's not the _only _reason Haley was excited to move to New York, she was actually excited to get to know Nathan more and hopefully become friends with him, and more. She realized they would obviously be husband and wife, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were going to fall in love instantly.

After her conversation ended with Peyton, Haley followed through with her plans and searched for Nathan on Facebook. Of course there were tons of Nathan Scott's, of course it was a popular name. All she knew about him was that his name was Nathan Scott and his phone number, she didn't know his e-mail address or anything. She tried narrowing her searches down to Nathan Scott's in New York, but of course there were _still _hundreds of them, and she was too lazy to search for them. She felt awkward texting him and asking him to add her on Facebook; that would definitely seem a little eager/desperate. "I'll find him," she muttered positively to herself. She didn't know what she was so content on finding him on Facebook, but she continued to search for him. She finally realized that she could try and enter his phone number, since some people chose to list their numbers on their profiles. "It's worth a shot,"

The number returned one result. Nathan Scott, a member of the Tree Hill High 2002 network. "What the hell, he went to Tree Hill?" Haley didn't know that he grew up in Tree Hill; she assumed that he had been born and raised in New York, but apparently she was wrong. Nathan Scott sounded familiar to her though. She obviously knew who he was now, and his parents had frequently mentioned him during their dinners, but she was sure that the name had been mentioned during her attendance at Tree Hill High. "Wait..." She knew why the name was familiar; Nathan was twenty-six, and so was her older brother. They must of been friends, or at least known of each other. Haley knew her brother was pretty popular in his days, and she assumed Nathan was too, but she couldn't really be sure considering she was totally judging off his amazing looks.

Haley clicked the add button on Nathan's page, and immediately regretted it. They had no mutual friends in common, so what was she supposed to say when he asked how she found him? That she completely stalked him? She was so embarrassed, she wished there was a way to either hack onto his account, or cancel the request, but what was done was unfortunately done. She hoped that he wasn't _too _weirded out by the fast friend request, otherwise her hopes for a good relationship with Nathan would be smashed.

Five minutes later, Haley heard her phone ringing from across the room. She ran over and checked the caller ID, realizing that Nathan was calling her. She wasn't exactly sure how he got her number, considering he's the one who gave his number. Answering the phone, she flopped down on her bed. "Hello?"

"Haley? It's me, Nathan." He said into the phone; he almost sounded a bit nervous, but Haley shook it off, knowing that he wouldn't be nervous because of _her_. "If you're wondering how I got your number, I kind of texted myself off your phone to have it. Is that sort of creepy?"

Haley chuckled; so maybe she wasn't so creepy after all. She had a feeling he wouldn't be so creeped out about the friend request after all. "It's not creepy, trust me, I've heard and seen worse things. What's up?"

There was brief silence, Haley wasn't sure what was happening. Was he going to hang up on her? Was he going to tell her to leave him alone, and regret his phone call at all? Haley realized that she was for sure overreacting, but she really wanted things to go well with Nathan. "Well, I was planning on calling you anyway tonight, but then my mom, well she sort of invited you over for dinner, and well you don't have to come if you don't want to... don't feel pressured."

"I feel like you don't want me there," Haley said, not offended at all. She laughed a little, causing Nathan to blush on the other end of the line. He totally did not mean in that way, but he knew that once Haley met his parents she'd be hesitant about the marriage.

"No no, I do!" He assured her, switching the phone from one ear to the other. "It's just that, my parents... can be a little, well... I truly don't know how to describe it, but be prepared. I mean, if you want to come. They want to finally have dinner with the _both _of us together."

"That sounds fine, Nathan. It's five o'clock now, so what time do you want me over? And I'm not sure where I'm going..." Haley had never been to the Scott residence before, they had only been to her house. On occasion, Jimmy and Lydia would go over to their house but Haley was never invited, by her parents at least. Deb seemed like the type of woman who would at least extend the offer to Haley, but Haley knew that Jimmy and Lydia would have immediately declined, making up same lame excuse.

"My mom says dinner is in an hour and a half, but she'd like to see you before then. Does five forty five sound okay? I'll pick you up, don't worry. Sorry that this is such short notice."

Damn, did Haley ever love a gentleman. She had to admit, it was pretty sexy, but also refreshing since most men she knew were arrogant assholes. "Don't worry, I'll be ready. I don't care about short notice plans, it's okay. See you in forty five?"

"See you Hales," Nathan said, "bye."

"Bye!" The two ended their call, and Haley immediately started to squeal. She rushed to her closet, and rummaged through her mounds of clothing, trying to find the perfect outfit to "meet the parents" in. She wanted to present herself as classy and elegant... but at the same time, sexy for Nathan. She had no idea what was coming over her, but she felt so giddy when she was around Nathan. She wasn't going to go out of her way to make herself someone she wasn't, but she'd definitely spice things up a little.

"Tonight's going to be interesting," Haley muttered as she went to her dresser to apply her makeup.

**A/N: Ha, I have another authors note... do I fail or what? Okay I have a feeling though, that people are going to point out that the age difference between Nathan and Haley are the same from Get Off Your High Horse, Lady... nineteen, and twenty-six... does that creep you guys out? I don't know, I didn't intend for the two stories to have the same ages and everything, but it just happened? If the age difference is too much I can change it, well Haley's age, since Nathan went through university and law school which takes like seven years... lol. Also, Nathan isn't a playboy in this story, much like GOYHHL. I don't know why but I love reading sweet, kind, gentleman Nathan... playboy Nathan is hot, but sometimes he actually gets on my nerves LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading and again, let me know what you think!**


End file.
